Two Legs and An Arm
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: "Mereka tidak tahu, kalau kemenanganku ini berkat pemberian dari sahabat masa kecilku..." / Oneshot / AU / warning inside / no BL


"Pemenangnya, Tenma dari SMA Sanctuary!"

Aku tersenyum di sela engahan nafasku―batas waktu dua menit kuakhiri dengan tiga poin yang kusumbangkan lewat bantingan. Babak kedua final pertandingan karate junior berakhir dengan diriku keluar sebagai pemenang. Di luar arena, teman-teman setimku menyambutku dengan euforia.

"Bantingan yang hebat, Tenma-kun!" Regulus, sahabat seangkatanku yang sudah Dan 1, melemparkan handuk kecil ke arahku, dan impulsku yang cepat memerintah tangan kananku untuk menangkapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menang hanya dengan pukulan, bukan begitu?" aku mengusap peluh di wajahku dengan pemberian sukarela itu.

"Si bodoh ini cepat belajar rupanya," Yato, rival sesama sabuk cokelatku, menimpali sinis.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Kau sendiri kalah tadi!" aku membalas sengit. Tapi aku tahu kalau cibiran Yato sesungguhnya adalah caranya untuk memujiku.

"Sudah-sudah! Nah, sekarang giliranku untuk mengamuk," Regulus mengencangkan sabuknya sebelum memasuki arena.

Aku tersenyum melihat sahabatku yang saat ini berhadap-hadapan dengan lawannya. Ah, mereka tidak tahu kalau kemenangan gemilangku ini berkat Alone, sahabat masa kecilku.

Atau lebih tepatnya, berkat apa yang diberikan Alone padaku.

.

.

.

Two Legs and An Arm

A Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas fanfiction

Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada & Shiori Teshirogi

.

.

.

TAK!

Likuid merah kental menuruni wajah putih seorang bocah berambut pirang panjang. Lemparan batu yang seharusnya ditujukan untuk seekor anjing putih kecil menyasar ke dahinya dan merembeskan darah dari lukanya. Sasaran lempar yang sebenarnya kini mendengking ketakutan dalam pelukan bocah itu.

"Bocah sialan! Dia malah melindungi anjing pencuri itu!" salah satu berandal yang tadi merajam anak anjing itu mengumpat.

Bocah pirang yang melindungi si anjing tidak terlihat takut, justru membalas dengan tegas, "Ini makhluk hidup juga, sama seperti kalian! Kenapa kalian menyakitinya?"

"Bocah bodoh," teman si berandal mendengus. "Anjing itu mencuri _takoyaki_ -ku tadi!"

"Lantas apakah itu alasan untuk menyakitinya?" pelindung si anjing tetap tak gentar. Lalu ia merogoh saku celananya, "Begini saja, ini tabunganku selama setahun. Belilah apapun yang kalian mau dengan ini, tapi tolong jangan sakiti anak anjing ini."

"DASAR BODOH!"

Seruan keras bervibrasi di udara, berlanjut dengan suara benturan keras akibat kontak fisik antara sol sepatu dan tulang hidung. Adegan selanjutnya, salah satu berandal itu melayang ke belakang akibat tendangan di wajah―dan pelakunya adalah bocah dengan fisik kurus kering dan tinggi tubuh agak di bawah rata-rata. Ironis, melihat efek serangan langsung yang ajaibnya tidak sampai membunuh.

Setelah tendangan melayang barusan, si pelaku mendarat dengan mulus. Rambut cokelat berantakannya bergoyang dramatis saat ia menegakkan badan. Tapi pertarungan belum selesai sampai di situ; teman si berandal menyerang dengan tinju terkepal ke depan, namun berhasil dihindari dan ia harus membayar perbuatannya dengan rasa sakit di pipi kiri akibat jotosan dari bocah berambut cokelat itu. Sementara itu, si berandal yang tidak terima hidungnya menjadi pesek secara instan pun melayangkan tendangan, tapi justru perutnyalah yang kena tendangan balasan.

Pertarungan dua lawan satu itu dimenangkan oleh si bocah kecil berambut cokelat. Kedua lawannya terkapar menyedihkan di tanah yang keras dengan wujud tak karuan. Si pemenang lalu berbalik ke arah anak berambut pirang yang sesaat terlupakan karena pertarungan kecil tadi―untuk dua alasan: satu, karena ia ingin memastikan apakah si pirang baik-baik saja; dua, karena si pirang memanggil namanya.

"Tenma jahat! Lihatlah, mereka jadi babak belur begitu!" si pirang menuding berandal-berandal yang kini berganti gelar menjadi pecundang.

"Kalau aku jahat, maka kau bodoh, Alone," si rambut cokelat―yang tak lain adalah aku sendiri, Tenma―menukas tajam. "Uang tabunganmu itu untuk membeli cat minyak yang sudah lama kauinginkan, kan? Jangan dikorbankan begitu saja!"

"Tapi tidak perlu menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan. Nantinya masalah kecil ini bisa berbuntut panjang." Aku sebenarnya tidak suka dinasehati, tapi entah kenapa kalau itu Alone, sahabatku sendiri, aku hanya bisa pasrah.

"Maaf, deh," aku merengut.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada mereka," kepala pirang Alone mengedik ke arah bocah-bocah brengsek yang sudah kubuat bertekuk lutut. Asal kalian tahu saja, yang paling kubenci di dunia ini selain orang-orang yang mengganggu sahabatku adalah, aku harus merendahkan diri di depan orang-orang yang sudah mengganggu sahabatku.

Dengan berat hati aku berbalik ke arah para pecundang tadi. "Maaf, ya," ucapku tak ikhlas. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, bukan kata, "Maafkan kami juga," yang kuterima, tapi justru decihan dan umpatan sebelum mereka berdua kabur.

"Nah," aku berbalik ke arah sahabatku, "anak anjing itu sekarang harus diapakan? Di panti tidak boleh memelihara hewan, kan?"

Alone menunduk ke arah anak anjing dalam pelukannya, bibirnya menipis saat ia tahu kalau mereka harus berpisah. Begitu lamanya ia mengunci mulut, hingga aku yang memang tidak sabaran menukas, "Lepaskan saja. Anjing liar seperti itu bisa bertahan hidup sendiri."

"Tapi, Tenma―"

"Kau takut ia diganggu anak-anak itu lagi?" aku tersenyum. "Tapi kalau ia bersamamu terus, malah kau yang bakal kena masalah."

Alone menatapku lekat-lekat, sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang mata bulat anak anjing itu. "Kaudengar, kan? Kita tidak bisa bersama. Tapi kau boleh mengunjungiku sesekali," ujarnya sebelum melepaskan buntalan putih itu dari pelukannya. "Nah, pergilah. Ayo, sana pergi," usirnya halus. Butuh beberapa kali "pengusiran" sampai anak anjing itu mengerti dan menjauhi kami berdua.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihat wajah sedih sahabatku ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, hidup itu keras, dan aku telah memahami kerasnya hidup dalam usiaku yang masih tiga belas tahun ini. "Sekarang tinggal mengobati lukamu itu," aku meringis ceria, hal yang biasa kulakukan untuk menutupi suasana hatiku yang sedang buruk.

"Tenma sendiri?"

"Kautahu aku, kan? Aku ini kuat," aku mengepalkan tangan kananku ke atas. Tanganku kasar karena banyak berkelahi, kontras dengan tangan Alone yang halus karena dunianya hanya berputar di kuas, cat, dan kanvas.

Alone tertawa kecil, "Dasar Tenma." Mendengar itu, aku hanya meringis.

.

.

.

Ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa berakhir di panti asuhan kecil ini? Sederhana saja; kalau ayah kalian kabur bersama wanita yang lebih muda atau ibu kalian meninggal karena melindungi kalian dari tabrak lari, kalian memenuhi syarat untuk tinggal―aku mengalami keduanya, kalian tahu. Tidak usah mengasihaniku; setidaknya kehidupanku ini masih belum memenuhi syarat untuk disebut "menyedihkan"―panti yang bersih dan layak huni, ditinggali oleh anak-anak yang kebanyakan lebih muda dariku, semuanya terasa menyenangkan bagiku.

"Jangan banyak gerak dong, Tenma!"

Oke, tidak seluruhnya menyenangkan. Misalnya saja saat aku harus duduk diam sementara Alone melukisku. Sel-sel syarafku tidak diprogram untuk diam dalam waktu lama, baru duduk setengah jam saja kakiku sudah gatal ingin berlarian.

"Kautahu kan, kalau aku tidak sepertimu," aku merengut. "Atau mungkin kau ingin meletakkan apel di kepalaku dan aku tak boleh menjatuhkannya?"

"Itu boleh juga. Tapi kita tak punya apel," Alone membalas candaan sinisku. "Bersabarlah, sedikit lagi selesai." Tentu saja itu bohong, mana ada lukisan aliran realis yang selesai hanya dalam waktu setengah jam lebih sedikit? Apalagi untuk lukisan manusia.

Satu setengah jam berlalu. Kakiku mulai kesemutan karena terlalu lama menekuk, pipiku juga lelah karena mempertahankan senyum―ironis, karena senyum adalah topeng yang paling sering kugunakan. Mataku pun mulai sayu; sekarang pukul dua belas siang, waktunya anak kecil tidur. Tapi yang berhasil membuat mataku melebar kembali adalah suara Alone yang bernada putus asa.

"Lukisannya ditunda dulu, deh..."

"Kenapa?" aku memang kurang suka dilukis, tapi aku lebih tidak suka melihat sahabatku menyerah untuk melukis.

"Anu..." Alone menatap mataku dalam-dalam, "Aku belum menemukan warna yang pas untuk matamu."

Mata? Oh, tentu saja. Di seantero panti, tidak ada mata yang sewarna dengan milikku. Merah, semerah senja. Karena itu aku bangga dengan irisku yang langka ini.

Masalahnya, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau hal itu akan menyusahkan seseorang.

"Kau sudah sering melukis senja, kan? Campur saja merah dengan sedikit kuning," aku memberi usulan.

"Sudah kucoba, tapi belum ada komposisi yang pas," keluh Alone.

"Aku tidak sakit hati kok, kalau warna mataku agak berbeda," aku memperlihatkan cengiran bocahku.

"Bahkan kalau kupakai warna merah menyala?"

Aku membayangkan mataku seperti _vampire_ atau setan dalam film. "Wah, jangan! Mengerikan sekali nanti."

Alone tertawa sebagai tanggapan atas komentar spontanku. "Kalau begitu, akan kuberitahu kau kalau lukisannya sudah kuselesaikan," putusnya.

"Oke. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri, ya! Kau tetap butuh istirahat," aku menepuk lembut kepala sahabatku ini.

.

.

.

Panti asuhan kami bukanlah yang terbaik di kota ini, jadi masalah-masalah yang berhubungan dengan listrik atau air mandi sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Namun kali ini kurasa nasib buruk sedang ingin bermain-main dengan kami, para penghuni panti. Bermula dari korsleting kabel lampu di galeri panti tempat Alone menyimpan lukisannya, percikan listrik yang tak berarti mendarat di salah satu kanvas, lalu mendadak semua dipenuhi warna merah menyala.

Akulah yang pertama kali menyadari kebakaran itu―setelah kembali dari kamar mandi, mendadak pandanganku terhalang asap. Aku terbatuk saat residu hitam terisap oleh lubang hidungku. Tidak ada sistem alarm kebakaran di panti, sebagai gantinya aku menggunakan anugerah yang dimiliki setiap manusia: vibrasi dari pita suara yang menegang maksimal.

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!"

Aku terus berteriak sembari berlari ke kamar paling belakang―kamar Alone. Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat: Alone dan aku berpacu dengan waktu untuk membangunkan anak-anak lain, semua kami arahkan keluar dari pintu belakang karena pintu depan tertutup api dan reruntuhan. Aku menutup mulut dan hidungku yang perih dengan sapu tangan dan setengah menutup mataku. Tapi debu-debu panas selalu menemukan celah hingga kelopak mataku berair dan tenggorokanku sakit.

Dalam kekacauan, mendadak terlintas sesuatu di benakku.

Lukisan Alone.

Alone sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan lukisan itu. Takkan kubiarkan lukisan berharga itu dilalap si jago merah. Aku melesat ke galeri, tak mengacuhkan teriakan Alone yang memanggil namaku, dan sesekali melompat menghindari balok-balok kayu yang jatuh. Aku menendang pintu galeri...

...dan kulihat lukisan itu di sana.

Masih belum tersentuh api, tapi kurasa takkan lama lagi. Aku menyerbu masuk dan kusambar kanvas berisi lukisan setengah jadi itu. Silakan menyebutku bodoh, yang penting lukisan itu selamat.

Aku baru akan keluar galeri ketika sebuah balok kayu yang terbakar menimpa punggungku. Aku menjerit―bisa kurasakan kausku meleleh dan membakar kulitku. Seakan nasib buruk masih belum cukup puas melihatku kesakitan, tangan kananku yang terjulur ke depan pun tertimpa balok panas lain. Lalu kedua kakiku, tepat di lutut bagian dalam. Sekarang aku berada dalam keadaan yang paling kubenci―tidak berdaya. Panasnya api dari balok yang terbakar menghanguskan kulit dan dagingku, begitu menyiksa hingga darah dalam otakku sepertinya ikut mendidih.

Hal berikutnya yang kulihat saat pandanganku memburam adalah, sosok berambut pirang panjang yang berlari mendekatiku.

.

.

.

Apakah ini kematian?

Kalau itu benar, itu berita bagus―dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu ibuku lagi.

 _Tenma_...

Oh, dengar, sepertinya malaikat sedang memanggilku.

"Tenma? Tenma, kaudengar aku?"

Ya, aku dengar, wahai Malaikat. Dan aku sudah siap untuk dijemput.

"Lihat, matanya mulai berkedip!"

Sebentar―apa benar malaikat akan berkata seperti itu?

Otot-otot kelopak mataku berkedut, lalu seberkas cahaya menyusupi barikade alami itu, merangsang kelopak mataku untuk berkedip sekali sebelum perlahan mengekspos korneaku. Perlahan-lahan sebuah citra abstrak terbias di lensa mataku, semakin lama makin jelas garis tepinya. Citra seorang gadis berambut lavender dan bermata hijau bulat yang tengah menatapku khawatir.

"Tenma! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" rupanya suara merdu yang kudengar tadi adalah milik gadis itu. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya aku tak mendengarnya.

Aku menyadari beberapa hal: tubuhku terbaring di sebuah kasur padat sebuah ranjang, berselimut kain bergaris hitam-putih, sementara dinding-dinding putih dan aroma obat-obatan mengelilingiku. Pakaian sederhana berwarna toska membungkus tubuhku. Selang pernafasan mencocok lubang hidungku, dan lebih banyak selang lagi tertancap di lenganku. Tangan dan kakiku mati rasa. Tanpa perlu menyentuh pun aku tahu torsoku dibebat.

"Sa... sha..." aku mendengungkan nama yang sudah lama tak kusebutkan.

Gadis itu, Sasha, tersenyum lembut. "Alone- _niisan_ menceritakan semuanya. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Tapi lain kali kalau kau seperti itu lagi, aku tidak mau menjengukmu!" senyumannya menjelma menjadi rengutan, tapi menurutku itu lucu. Sasha dulunya adalah penghuni panti yang sama denganku, dan ia juga adik Alone. Tapi ia diadopsi tiga tahun lebih awal dari kami, jadi bertemu dengannya sekarang bagiku adalah sebuah anugerah.

Aku terkekeh. "Aku takkan mati semudah itu," ujarku optimis. Ingatan saat itu berputar dalam kepalaku seperti _slide_ - _slide_ film: punggung, lengan kanan, dan kedua kakiku tertimpa balok kayu yang terbakar, lalu Alone masuk ke galeri dan mengungkit semua balok itu dengan gagang sapu dibantu oleh seorang teman dari panti. Tubuhku hancur lebur; suatu keajaiban saat aku tahu aku belum mati.

Tunggu sebentar. "Lukisan Alone!" aku tersentak duduk, lalu berjengit dan kembali berbaring―sial, aku paling benci saat harus mengalah pada rasa sakit. Dan lagi, tangan kananku yang tengah dibebat pun tak dapat kugerakkan sama sekali. Api telah membakar otot dan urat syarafku, melumpuhkanku dengan cara yang menyebalkan.

"Tenanglah, Tenma. Berkat kau, lukisan itu hanya terbakar sedikit di tepiannya. Alone- _niisan_ sedang menyelesaikannya saat ini di rumah baruku," penjelasan Sasha mendinginkan hatiku. "Tapi malah gelang bungamu yang hangus."

Ah, aku lupa bercerita pada kalian tentang itu. Itu gelang yang terbuat dari sulur kawat berlapis kertas krep hijau dan bunga serta daun imitasi. Dibuat oleh Sasha sebelum ia diadopsi tiga tahun lalu sebagai pengikat persahabatan kami bertiga―aku, Alone, dan ia sendiri. Awalnya aku protes―aku cowok, dan cowok tidak pantas mengenakan sesuatu yang "cantik". Tapi setelah Sasha menjelaskan maksudnya, ditambah sedikit sentakan atas ketidakpekaanku, akhirnya aku mau menerima gelang itu sebagai bagian dari diriku.

"Yang penting Alone tidak terluka. Itu lebih penting bagiku," aku ingin mengusap puncak kepala Sasha, tapi apa daya tangan kananku lumpuh dan tangan kiriku ditancapi jarum infus.

"Yang lebih penting lagi," suara ketiga menyela, "adalah dirimu sendiri. Tubuhmu berhasil diselamatkan dengan cangkok kulit di punggung dan bahu kanan, namun kedua kaki dan lengan kananmu rusak parah akibat kebakaran itu. Kemungkinan untuk pulih sangat kecil." Itu suara seorang pria muda berambut hijau panjang dan berseragam putih, lengkap dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung dan tanda nama di saku kiri: Degel, Dokter Spesialis Bedah. Dari air mukanya, aku tahu ia tidak bercanda.

"Aku tahu, _Sensei_ ," aku bergumam pasrah. Tidak bisa bergerak selamanya adalah mimpi buruk bagi bocah aktif sepertiku. Aku takkan bisa melindungi Alone kalau begini terus.

"Kecuali," dokter bernama Degel itu menambahkan, "kalau kau mau berusaha untuk kembali berjalan."

Aku menatap mata sang dokter, lalu mata hijau Sasha, dan kembali ke dokter itu. "Masih ada harapan untukku?" aku benar-benar butuh jawaban positif.

Degel mengangguk. "Tapi ini bukan hal yang mudah, Tenma-kun. Kau bersedia?"

"Sesulit apapun akan kulakukan!" kataku mantap, sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Sasha. "Sasha, katakan ini ke Alone: kalau ia berjanji untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya, aku juga akan berjanji untuk menemuinya dengan berjalan di atas kakiku sendiri."

.

.

.

Merebut kembali kuasa akan tubuhku ternyata, seperti kata Degel, bukan sesuatu yang remeh-temeh. Di latihan pertama saja kegagalanku sudah tidak terhitung; padahal tesnya sederhana, hanya memungut benda-benda kecil dan memasukannya ke wadah yang disediakan. Berkali-kali aku mengumpat saat tangan kananku yang masih dibebat tidak mau bergerak sesuai perintah otakku.

"Tidak bisa..." gumamku. "Kalau begini terus..." _aku takkan bisa menepati janjiku_ , hatiku menambahkan dengan sengsara.

"Alone itu temanmu?" sebuah suara menghentakku keluar dari lamunan putus asaku. Itu Degel, satu-satunya orang di kamarku. Mengawasi perkembangan pasien sudah menjadi tugasnya, lumayanlah sebagai temanku saat tidak ada yang menjenguk.

"Ya, dia dan Sasha teman pertamaku di panti asuhan," aku merubah seringai frustasiku menjadi senyum tipis. "Pertama kali masuk panti, aku ini anak yang penyendiri dan susah berteman. Yah, wajar saja, karena sehari sebelumnya ibuku meninggal karena melindungiku dari tabrak lari dengan truk saat usiaku delapan tahun. Ayahku sendiri, aku pernah melihatnya berduaan dengan wanita lain sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Anda tahu betapa marahnya aku saat itu? Bahkan dari kecil aku sudah berharap seseorang mati mengenaskan―ayahku sendiri."

Keheningan menyergap saat aku berhenti bercerita. Ada yang terasa panas di dadaku, dan aku menarik nafas untuk meredakannya, lalu kembali bersuara, kali ini dengan penuh syukur, "Tapi kalau tidak seperti itu, aku takkan bertemu dengan Alone dan Sasha. Merekalah orang pertama yang berhasil mengembalikan senyumku."

Degel, yang mengejutkan, tersenyum. Tipis, namun tidak sinis. "Mereka sahabatmu yang berharga. Dan tentunya kau tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka, kan?" katanya ringan.

Aku terhenyak. "Tentu saja!" jawabku; kini aku tahu arah percakapan ini.

"Dan tentunya kautahu apa yang harus kaulakukan." Kalimat penutup dari sang dokter menyetrumkan semangat baru dalam hatiku.

.

.

.

Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemui Alone di atas kedua kakiku sendiri, karena itu aku harus menepatinya, tak peduli seberat apapun.

Bersusah-payah hanya untuk menggenggam bola-bola plastik, berkeringat saat menulis, bahkan berkali-kali jatuh saat mencoba berjalan tanpa kursi roda maupun kruk, semua itu santapan sehari-hariku. Saat tidak ada sesi latihan pun aku terus mencoba untuk mempertahankan genggamanku pada sendok dan gelas. Bahkan aku pernah dimarahi Degel karena tidak tidur semalaman hanya karena terus mencoba berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, atau membentak seorang suster hanya karena ia ingin membantuku untuk berdiri saat aku tersungkur di koridor rumah sakit.

Minggu demi minggu kulewati dengan rasa sakit dan peluh, juga perkembangan yang lambat. Dan empat bulan kemudian, aku kembali mencoba berjalan, kali ini tanpa berpegangan pada selusur besi di koridor. Perlahan-lahan aku turun dari ranjangku, mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuh pada tumit dan telapak kaki, lalu mulai mengayunkan kaki kanan ke depan. Satu langkah... ah, aku bisa! Satu langkah lagi, lalu dua, tiga, dan seterusnya. Akhirnya aku bisa membawa diriku ke depan pintu kamar.

Kini saatnya untuk mengetes seberapa jauh kemampuan tangan kananku. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku, lalu menggenggam kenop pintu, dan mencoba untuk memutarnya. Berhasil! Gerakanku masih kaku, namun aku berhasil. Saat aku menarik pintu hingga terbuka, yang muncul pertama kali dalam pandanganku adalah Degel.

"Degel- _sensei_ , aku berhasil! Lihat, aku berhasil berjalan sendiri!" aku berkata penuh euforia.

Bukannya ikut bergembira, dokter itu memberiku raut muka kaku. "Aku turut senang atas keberhasilanmu. Tapi, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..."

.

.

.

"Alone, Degel- _sensei_ menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau sudah menyelesaikan lukisan diriku, ya?" aku memperlihatkan sesuatu yang kugenggam di tangan kananku. Lipatan kain kanvas besar yang dilepas dari bingkainya, berisi potret diriku yang sudah selesai. "Nih, aku membawa lukisanmu. Bagus sekali. Dan lihat, akhirnya aku bisa menggunakan tangan kananku," aku menggerakkan sedikit tangan kananku. "Oh, bukan. Ini tangan kananmu, kan? Dan kedua kaki ini, ini pun milikmu, benar kan?"

Hampir saja aku melanggar hak milik seseorang. Tangan kanan dan kedua kakiku memang bukan milikku; Alone-lah yang memberikannya padaku. Sebenarnya pada awalnya tim medis akan memasangkan tangan dan kaki artifisial padaku yang harus diamputasi karena kerusakan anggota gerakku yang parah. Namun satu-satunya anggota gerak artifisial yang tersisa di rumah sakit itu adalah kaki kiri, itu pun sudah sangat tua dan rusak. Alone memohon-mohon pada para dokter untuk mengambil tangan kanan dan kedua kakinya, dengan alasan ia masih bisa melukis dengan tangan kiri. Sasha sendiri tidak bisa karena golongan darahnya tidak cocok denganku. Dan Alone mengajukan satu permintaan pada dokter: jangan pernah mengatakan kalau ialah donorku.

"Karena itu kau tidak pernah menjengukku. Kau takut ketahuan, kan? Dasar bodoh, aku tidak bakal merasa bersalah kok, melihat sahabatku yang buntung. Yah, tidak janji, sih," aku terkekeh kecil. "Tapi kau ceroboh juga, gara-gara terlalu girang setelah menyelesaikan lukisanmu, kau malah jatuh dari tangga."

Itu juga fakta; setelah potret diriku diselesaikan, Alone ingin mengabarkan hal bagus ini pada Sasha yang berkamar di lantai bawah rumah barunya. Masalahnya, Alone sendiri ada di lantai dua, dan ia sendiri pun lupa kalau ia harus menggunakan tangga khusus untuk kursi roda―sebagai ganti kedua kakinya, Degel meminjamkannya sebuah kursi roda elektrik. Akibatnya ia malah berbelok ke tangga biasa dan terguling ke bawah. Gegar otak berat ditambah iga yang patah dan tertancap di paru-paru pun memaksa nyawanya untuk lepas terlalu dini.

"Alone, kau menepati janji untuk menyelesaikan lukisanmu. Aku pun menepati janjiku. Lihatlah..." aku mencoba berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhku di depan nisan sahabatku. Perlahan, namun aku berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhku. "Aku menemuimu dengan berdiri di kedua kaki pemberianmu ini. Ini semua berkat... kau... Alone..." sial, susah-payah kutahan air mataku, akhirnya bocor juga diiringi isakan cengeng. Kedua tanganku mengepal, berusaha meredam sakit yang menancapi hatiku. Aku gagal bersikap tegar di depan Alone, bahkan saat ia sudah terbaring damai di dalam tanah.

"Tenma." Kepalaku tersentak saat seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh, aku tahu itu Sasha. Tapi toh kepalaku tetap berputar ke belakang saat Sasha melanjutkan, "Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu."

Rupanya Sasha tidak sendirian; ada dua orang asing bersamanya. Yang satu adalah pria tinggi berambut cokelat muda dengan mata biru yang dalam, dan satu lagi adalah pemuda berambut cokelat gelap sebahu dan tingginya hanya sedikit di atasku. "Ini Sisyphus, orang yang dulu mengadopsiku," Sasha menunjuk si pria tinggi, "Dan ini Dohko, orang yang ingin mengadopsimu," ia beralih ke si pemuda.

Aku melongo lima detik, lalu buru-buru mengusap air mataku dengan tangan kiri sebelum akhirnya membungkuk dengan hati-hati―aku bisa berdiri bukan berarti aku sudah pulih seutuhnya. "Sa-salam kenal!" ucapku. Astaga, pasti wajahku memalukan sekali dengan bekas air mata ini.

Pemuda bernama Dohko itu terkekeh. Kurasa ia hanya lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun dariku. "Sudah lama aku ingin seorang adik lelaki yang baik dan kuat," ucapan pertamanya membuat pipiku menghangat. "Soal temanmu, aku turut berduka cita."

"Dohko ini anak dari pemilik _dojo_ karate terbaik di sini, dan keponakan Sisyphus pun adalah salah satu murid di sana," jelas Sasha.

"Kudengar dari Sasha-chan kalau kau pernah melawan anak yang mengganggu sahabatmu itu. Dan kupikir kau punya bakat," ujar Dohko. "Bukan begitu, Sisyphus-san?"

Pria bernama Sisyphus itu mengangguk. "Setidaknya jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Alone, Tenma-kun," tambahnya.

Aku termenung. Tangan Alone, tangan halus yang tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan kekerasan, nantinya akan kugunakan untuk memukul dan membanting lawan. "Sasha," gumamku, "Apa Alone mengizinkanku untuk berkelahi menggunakan tangan dan kakinya?"

Sasha terkekeh lembut. " _Niisan_ memberikannya padamu agar kau bisa melindungi orang lain seperti kau melindunginya. Konyol kalau ia tidak tahu kalau suatu hari nanti kau akan menghajar lawan-lawanmu dengan itu," ia tersenyum, namun aku tahu ada kesedihan dalam senyumnya; Alone adalah kakaknya, dan tak mungkin ia tidak berduka.

"Guk! Guk!" salakan kecil di dekat kakiku membuatku menunduk sedikit. Ah, rupanya itu anak anjing yang pernah ditolong Alone dulu.

"Hai, Sobat," gumamku. "Maaf ya, kali ini aku tidak bisa menjaga pelindungmu. Kau pasti merindukannya, bukan?" Sebagai jawaban, anak anjing itu menyalak sekali, lantas berlari ke nisan Alone dan mengambil posisi melingkar di depannya. Sepertinya ia tahu tempat peristirahatan abadi itu milik orang yang pernah melindunginya.

Sasha mengambilkan sepasang kruk yang sebelumnya kuletakkan di tanah karena berusaha berdiri tanpa bantuan―sudah kubilang, meski aku sudah bisa berdiri, untuk berjalan dari rumah sakit ke pemakaman pun aku masih butuh alat bantu. "Ini," ia menyerahkan kruk itu padaku, "Kau masih membutuhkannya, kan? Oh, dan ini juga," ia merogoh tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan gelang bunga buatannya yang masih bagus, "Milik _Niisan_ , aku ingin kau memilikinya sebagai ganti milikmu yang rusak karena kebakaran."

Aku tersenyum dan menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih," ujarku, sebelum mataku beralih ke makam Alone. "Kau juga... terima kasih, Alone," aku berucap tulus.

.

.

.

"Tenma? _Tenma!_ "

Namaku yang dipanggil dengan mendadak meloncatkan jantungku hingga ke jakun. "Ah―apa? Kenapa?"

"Regulus memenangkan pertandingan, bodoh," cibir Yato. "Dan kau malah melamun!"

Otakku butuh tiga detik untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan sahabatku. Beberapa sekon sebelumnya, aku terhanyut dalam sungai masa lalu, saat aku masih menjadi anak yatim piatu yang tengil dan kasar.

"Oh―selamat, ya!" aku menepuk bahu Regulus. Sabuk hitam di pinggangnya memang bukan sekedar hiasan.

"Tadi kau melamunkan apa, sih? Senyum-senyum sendiri pula," Regulus menatapku lekat-lekat, seperti ingin membaca pikiranku.

"Kalau kau melamunkan Sasha, akan kubunuh kau!" ancam Yato.

"Yang benar saja, dia sudah ada yang punya, tahu!" aku mengelak, meskipun sebenarnya itu benar. Aku melamunkan Sasha...

...juga Alone.

Kalau kalian merasa kasihan dengan Alone yang harus mengahiri bakat senimannya, akan kuberitahu kalian: aku melanjutkan bakat itu, namun dengan caraku sendiri.

" _Manga_ baru lagi, ya?"

Alih-alih marah, aku mengangguk saat Regulus mengintip tas olahragaku di ruang ganti. Ya, aku magang menjadi _mangaka_ untuk sebuah majalah remaja. Cerita yang kubuat adalah tentang ksatria muda berdarah Asia yang mengabdi pada salah satu dewi utama Yunani. " _Deadline_ -nya minggu depan, jadi rencananya akan kuselesaikan setelah pertandingan," jelasku.

"Kau ini pintar menggambar, padahal melukis di kanvas saja masih belepotan," ledek Yato.

"Sialan kau!" aku menyergah. Bakatku memang tidak sehebat Alone, dan aku pun masih canggung saat berhadapan dengan kuas dan kanvas, tapi setidaknya aku bisa meneruskan _passion_ sahabatku itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tenma," Regulus menunjuk lenganku, "Apa dulu kau pernah kena kecelakaan? Lenganmu dijahit, kakimu juga."

"Oh, ini?" aku menunjuk bekas jahitanku. "Nanti kuceritakan, deh. Asal kautraktir aku dan Yato ramen enak di depan sekolah."

"Tenma jahat! Huuu..." Regulus menggembungkan pipi, sementara aku dan Yato tertawa. Di tengah tawaku, aku memantapkan diri dengan janji baru.

 _Alone_ , _akan kujaga semua pemberianmu ini, aku janji_.

The End


End file.
